Final Destination: Digital End
by Monsieur Rapace
Summary: Upon a ferry-boat travel to a relaxed vacation on an island, one of our digidestinies has a premonition of an horrible catastrophe where they would die mercilessly. However after avoiding the disaster they put themselves on the 180 Curse's path, and get chased one by one until the very last one! Spoilera: Taiora, Takari.
1. The Vacation

_" The brigthest day will always be the one you feel happier, but the darkest day will always be the one that you'll let others make you sad. " _

"So what did you think about my inspirational statement?" **T.K** asked, with a pride smile on his face.

"It is cool to start a novel, but it's not that inspirational." - **Kari** answered while packing her bag.

"What?!" asked a confused T.K. He had put a five minutes effort on his novel opening setence and now his own girlfriend was criticiezing him.

" Relax honey! Face it! It doesn't even make sense. You only put some poetic words together and a normal, intuitive thinking...I can't explain ."

"Ok..." - he nodded simply. "We both know you suck at writing." he whispered.

"What honey?"

"Nothing, I just asked where is my bag."

The couple left the building on Tokyo's outskirts. A cab was already waiting for them downstairs, T.K put his bags on the trunk while Kari sat herself. She saw her phone which had two missed calls from **Tai**. Her brother didn't even imagined that she was living on T.K's university apartment, and had left hers (which she used to share with Yolei and another japanese girl that has nothing, but absolutely nothing to do with this story, so forget I ever mentioned her). If he knew where she was living, then ehr parents also would and T.K certainly was getting a broken nose.

"My brother called me." - she said. "Wearen't telling him about the apartment and us."

"I think he would understand the situation. " TK replied, trying to see the best part of the picture. Kari answered him with a grimace of sweet contempt.

The cab jinked the traffic jams and busy streets in order to arrive to the Harbour on time. TK leaned his head to the window and saw the city's busy buildings, passing by. Soon he'd be much more relaxed, the group had plan this trip to Ohinakii Island (totally made up). Next to the bay, it was not a typical southern pacific island, with high temperatures, crystal water and exotic vegetation, of course not, but it was calm. Just what they all needed: calming down. He looked to car, lost on phone messages. She was slidding her finger on the touchscreen and smiling here and there, somehow she caugth him staring at her.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." he said. She laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him next to her. The phone's camera flashed on a quick photo, that costed a dirty look from the cab driver.

"Matt is going, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. Does it upset you that much?"

"A bit. What about Davis..."

"He's going, and nothing will happen. I promise you." Kari interrupted assuring ti make firm, althought her voice almost sounded comical.

The Harbour was busy like always, the tires scraping on the asphalt where heard, many people entering ferry-boats, cranes could be seen, on the industrial site, toddling around lifting cargos and ship the seaguls and the sea waves crashing could be heard above all. It was hot, agitated and everything pointed to a nice day : it was a normal August day.

Kari paid the cab while TK go the bags, she opened her pursue to retain the change, and took the tickets. She checked them.

"Gate 23, where is that honey?" -she asked TK.

"Kari!" - a voice called. The couple back to see **Ken** and **Yolei** heading to them.

"Yolei, you're coming. You made it." Kari giggled, hugging her friend. Ken and TK bro-fisted.

"I know..." she answered on a hysterical laugh. " I wasn't coming because of Ken, but he actually got a way out of the work and we totally made it!""Hey, by the way, do you know where is gate 23?"

**Sora** had her phoned glued to her ear, just like a football player she dogged the people walking on the harbour, the same didn't hapenned for Tai behind her that slided his finger on the touchscreen bumping into people currently. Sora hung up the call and notice a clumsy Tai.

"Focus, Tai! We'll get late because of you. Forget your sister, she's fine."

"We won't be late, and I have more than reasons to be worried- she has declined more than two calls..."

"Exactly! She's **so** fine, and wants to keep that way. She'll be here any minute now."

The couple finally arrived to the gate 23. The ferry-boat waited them: it was one of the biggest on the Harbour. Tai put his phone on the pocket, and started walking trough the pavement like an ansious child. A gas truck was entering the ferry-boat, another tow more trucks waited in the line to get in. The heavy vehicles where the first to be put, they'd be all chained and stuck on the asphalt floor, only after it would the normal passagenrs and cars get in.

"When will **Izzy** arrive?" Sora asked chekcing her watch. They had plan to save money, and to be more fficient that Izzy would be driving an eigth seats van, which his father had borrowed him. Tai sigthed some fishes swimming near the concrete wall, the sea seemed calm and a temptating refrsh for all that heat. He glanced to the ferry-boat's sides where he could read : McKinley 180. Familiar noises got his atention back, he looked to the other side and saw Kari, TK, Ken and Yolei coming.

"Run Kari, your brother wants to eat you alive." - Sora shouted laughing.

"Yes I do. Girl, you have about two hundred missed phone calls from me what hapenned?"

"Well, hello for you too." she complimented ironically. Tai took his sunglasses off and looked to TK on rage glance they simply said: I know you have been banging my sister.

"Didn't you hear her phone calling?"

"Who? Me?" TK asked pointing his indicator to himself.

"No, the pope! Of course I'm talking to you."

"Geez, Tai." Ken hissed.

"So much drama..." Kari said with a boring voice. She wasn't taking Tai serious, no one of them was. They thougth it was just one more "big brother's defending his sister nature call". However, they were wrong, Tai truly was angry.

"I feel like you make me a clown sometimes, if I call it's because I'm worried about you. And don't you play the Poor Girl trick on me, I know very well that you are no longer living on Yolei's apartment I ownder where have you been sleeping... you tripsie."

"Woow!" Sora screamed.

"Let us clame down! OK! " TK adverted pullling Kari from the waist to him.

A horn noise kept the figth from going any further, Izzy had arrived and with him, Davis. Sat near Izzy, the brunette spiky haired boy had some sadned eyes. His eyes crossed with Kari's that were equally getting sadder, he deflect his glance though.

" Sixties style, someone has gone vintage." Ken commented. The grop started entering the van, Tai pulled Kari's shirt and whispered to her ear.

"I'm sorry Kari, but you..."

"Let me go." she said shaking her arm. "You just called me a tripsie."

"Fine. Know what? If you were still dating tht guy on the fornt seat this would never had hapenned."

"Know what? Fuck you..." - she answered.

Form the back seat Kari wa sheld by TK, he was trying to confort her but she only looked to Sora discussing to Tai, and the stressing part of it all was that Davis, on the front seat clearly could hear them.

"Everyone has this kind of problems.!" he told her. TK's timing couldn't have been more perfect, as Izzy horned the van and another car responded. The blonde look to his rigth and saw Matt on his car near the van.

"You see, there it goes mine." Kari couldn't do anything but lagh.

"Ok, Matt is here too what means that only **Mimi** is missing." Sora cracked.

"That chcik is going to arrive rigth on the schedule." Yolei shrugged. An oficial started to order the entrance on the ferryboat. Some cars passed on their front, including Matt. They passed all their tickets to the front seat, and Izzy handled them to the official. The van got on board of the McKinley Ferry-Boat, not only was the pavement large and sturdy, as the ships bridge on anctual bridge above them, a majestic steel bow which TK was ansious to try. The view should be indescribable from up there.

"Mimi just texted me, she's saying that she's on the line to enter the ferry-boat. I'm giving her the van's description." Yolei informed the group typing on the phone.

"What she's walking by her feets? That's really an awkward event." Tai uttered on a mumbling voice, his shoulder got tackled by Sora's hand:

"You really are a pest today." she said.

"Do you want to go outside?" asked TK .

"I don't think we can yet, just when the boat starts the trip." Kari replied melancholically, She also wished to get out of th evan. If the all vactions where about to be a bunch of days with Tai shreading her apart, always trying to control her and her ex-boyfriend's image all over the place, the best thing to do was to get out and get back to home before it was too late.

"Do you think Matt doesn't want to come inside because of you?" Kari murmured laying her head on TK's lap, he instinctively put his hand on her head and did her a gentle caffuné. TK only sighed in hopes Kari got the hint as he didn't want to talk about it.

"It's even hard to believe that he made it..."

A bang on the door anounced Mimi's arrival. The strawberry blonde girl opened the van's door with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my God! We're all here!"

"Scream louder, people in China didn't hear you..." Tai mumbled.

"Izzy, honey, be a sweetheart and put my bags on the trunk." she kind of ordered him on her elegant way. She entered the van complimenting everyone with kisses and _long-time-no-see_ hugs.

"Sora, I bought you a little present, and got something for you other two too! Kari how can you have jeans with this heat? Gosh girl get a skirt..."

For five minutes there was silence on the van, only Mimi's mouth moved on her adventures about New York and Los Angeles.

"Girl, shut up! Save it some for the vacations."

"Oh, you're rigth. Sorry!"

The ferry's hornk sounded trough the air. The van felt a sligth bump form the motors, on the engine room, starting to workand putting the ship on movement. The megaphone on the bridge made some noise before it anounced:"This is captain Takagashimume, we've now commenced our trip. All the passengers have the rigth to leave their vehicles and circulate trough the ship. We remeber you to watch out for valuable objects and to respect all the safety norms. Above all, please have a nice trip!"

"That's our cue to leave!" TK said taking Kari by the hand, heading to one of the doors.

"Where are you two going?" Tai asked suspicious.

"Away from you!" the brunette protested. The couple exited the van, next to them Matt's car was stading still, and its driver smirked. Both passed between the cars, like if they were challenging a labyrinth, but finally got to their point. The stairs to the upfloor sigths.


	2. The Crash

Here's the second chapter. It's a bit long (I think), but it's very important! XD

The seagulls could be heard, singing a relaxing symphony. Kari sat on a bench and landed her head on her lap.

"I'm not going to make it to the end of this, TK!" she said. "I'm so sick of people always telling me what to do, specially my brother."

"I understand you more than you imagine!"

A loud clapping sound attracted their attention over the other tourist's noise, something not very common.

"Old and rusty motors." T.K said.

More people were exiting their cars, moving themselves to the sights too, flashes of photos flew from various spots. TK left Kari sat on the bench and walked until the handrail, from there he could see Matt getting out of the car a making a phone call. The ferry's engines started to function. A slight and somewhat comfortable shake took the ship, from up there TK saw two officials with tablets on their hands looking to the left side of the boat. He later spotted Sora and Tai taking the stairs to meet them.

"Kari, your brother is coming…" he said, but got startled when he saw Kari's bloody hand. "What happened? Are you OK?"

"Yes, yes I am. There was a piece of wry metal and I cut myself in it. It's nothing, I'm fine." Kari pressed her finger with her hands, Tai and Sora met TK on the handrail.

"What happened to you are you OK?" Tai asked.

"Yes! It's just a cut. Do you want to beat the bench for it or something like that?"

"What's your problem are you on your period?" Tai uttered crankily to his sister's sarcasm. "Sorry, I forgot how you only like to be the innocent princess of everyone else."

"Tai, stop it. I'm serious!" Sora reprehended.

Kari got up from the bench and walked to the opposed direction, willing to get isolated from them. Even TK. The floor shook more than the normal, the distance between them and harbor was increasing to some reasonable 30 meters. Kari continued to walk wanting to get away from them; she climbed the steps to the bridge's causeway. Between other families and friends maybe she could have some rest, and the view was amazing. An official pushed her aside in a hurry and entered the ship's control room.

"Watch it…" Kari protested.

The floor shook violently, Kari slipped and fell. She put herself again, and couldn't hear the engines anymore, just seagulls tweeting angrily. A rumbling sound echoed to all the ship, right on the middle of the ship the asphalt rose itself resulting from an engine room explosion. It hit a critical point, making the cars jump and start beeping. Then, according to the laws of physics, the asphalt cracked on pieces and a crater engulfed a half dozen of cars.

"Leave the car! NOW !" Yolei screamed to her boyfriend. Ken got out of the car, and helped Mimi coming down.

"What happened!"she screamed. Both girls looked behind her as the crater started to swallow the cars.

"Fuck! I'm stuck." Davis cried form his seat. Ken entered the van again and started to help him.

"Ken! KEN!" Yolei screamed.

"He's fine let's get out of here! We'll die if we won't, come on!" Mimi pledged.

The crater filled with flames and hot metals, unfortunately people trapped on the cars could be heard while falling to the hell of the engines room. The asphalt broke even faster coming closer to them. Mimi walked to the ferry's prow, almost hiding between the chained to the floor trucks.

Davis released himself with Ken's aid, opened the door and was ready to jump when the van had its trunk sucked to the crater. Davis jumped right on time to fall on safe ground, however Ken didn't got that luck and was dragged with the car to the crater.

Kari walked out of the bow, the officials got out from the cabin and directed her to the flanks where the lifeboats would be going to be released to the water.

"TK! TK!" she screamed. She could actually see him, and Tai's hair too even though there was a crazy mess. An arm caught her back and pulled her , it was Matt.

"Don't be stupid go to the lifeboats. Get my brother and go…"

"What about the others? Mimi, and Izzy?"

"They're trapped, but they'll make it you'll see."

The crater stopped growing, but the flames didn't. Izzy grabbed a crying Yolei and took her to the left side of the boat.

"Listen to me, Yolei! Listen to me! Now we've got to get out of this okay?"

"But Ken…"

"He'll be fine, you'll see. Do see the stairs to the sights we've got to get it…" Izzy was suddenly interrupted by an explosion that shook the ground violently. The many oxygen bottles displayed on the ships wall got loose, one of them hit the ground letting its highly pressurized content to be released turning the bottle to a real missile, the same "missile" that hit Izzy on the torso killing him. Yolei's mouth couldn't even whisper a single sound, shocked she didn't realize that the oxygen bottle not only took Izzy as it hit the wall exploding. Yolei fall on the asphalt and crawled under the first floor path, the explosion put one of the trucks cabin on fire. The debris of the explosion hit the path's electrical wire, the lights of the sconces got too much energy resulting on them bursting into debris that hit Yolei right on the head.

Matt could saw the all scene, form the bow's path. He rushed to the zone of the ship contradicting the scared people flock that tried to save themselves. Davis was getting his way up to the first floor, climbing trough the truck.

"Davis!" Matt screamed. The blond guy stretched his hand which Davis grabbed. The spiky hair guy jumped the handrail and met his savior.

"Go to the other part of the bow, Tai and Sora and Kari will be there too."

"Man, I think I'll jump into the water and swim to the harbor." Davis said. Matt advised him not to, as probably the ship's debris would hit him or suck him down. However Davis wasn't listening already, he tap Matt's shoulder and followed the flock on his way out of there.

The official took Kari's arm and pushed against the lifeboat, there was no time to manners at all. Kari couldn't see her brother nor do her friends behind her, the official ask her to enter the boat.

"No, wait!" she said.

T.K helped Sora as she fell on the floor pushed by the flock, the three got almost overboard while resting against the wall.

"Maybe you should jump! Are you okay Sora?" Tai suggested.

"Yeah! Maybe we can, but what about the others!" TK remembered. Tai looked to him with a concerned look, but it was clearly that his eyes had no longer hope on them.

The truck next to Mimi was bursting into flames, she was alone right there in the middle of those huge trucks. She could see nobody; she could only hear the flames and death's melody all over the place. Until a familiar voice cried for her! She finally made it to the prow and saw Matt on the first floor.

"Come quickly!" he asked afflicted. Mimi ran as she could to him. "Wait, I'll lift you up!" The truck near her started to move with the ships prominent sinking. Matt's hand wrapped Mimi's forearm, the ship suddenly moved and the truck fell sideways on Mimi's direction. Luckily, Matt lifted her right on time.

"Thank you!" Mimi mumbled.

Kari dodged the people that rushed to the lifeboats and the official. Finally she made eye contact with T.K. Even in the middle of the rush she could see him smile. She saw as her lover warned Sora and Tai about her, the three didn't lose time and got ready to meet her. The machine room exploded and the ferry quaked violently. The handrail broke taking parts of the first floor's pavement with it. Kari prowled back scared; T.K's hand reached her on a second. He hugged her firmly on that moment. The ship's stern started to flood and the ferryboat moving like another Titanic. The two couples fell on the ground and got hold on pavement crakes.

Matt and Mimi slide trough the pavement. Mimi's hand grabbed the handrail, while Matt kept on sliding. The blond guy couldn't hold himself to anything at all, and consequently he ended up beating with his head on a wall. His body kept on sliding until being engulfed by the water.

"Mimi! MIMI! Mimi's on the other part." Sora screamed to her folks. They look to see an afflicted Mimi waving to them. Another voice cried for their estranged friend, they looked to the steel bow with the bridge cabin, and there it was Davis trying to back.

Mimi's handrail cracked suddenly and the brunette couldn't do nothing but to fall. Her friends saw as she fell hit the cars. The ship's stern kept on sinking causing and even more accentuated degree.

"We got to get out of here!" Tai said. Davis on the bow started to walk calmly to their friends.

"Where's my brother? Where is Matt?" TK asked himself. "Has he died?" "Please, no…"

Mimi woke up, pain all over her body. She couldn't move at all, her leg was trapped inside a car's window and her body was paralyzed. She could see Davis trying to arrive to the other part of the ferry boat, she saw more people have the same fate that she did. The enraged sound of water told its presence.

"Help…" she cried. The burning truck's chain was severely damaged. The next happening was predictable but nobody on the boat wanted to believe. The chain let go of the floor and the burning truck fell hitting the bridge cabin and falling over the cars, smashing Mimi and other people. Davis almost fell of the bow with the knock, Kari saw him and hopelessly stretched her hand, he wasn't far away, but the pavement fell into pieces and Davis fell to the his watery grave.

The ship was practically vertical, the next truck got also loose and fell hitting the bow. Tjis time, the ferry's bridge was destroyed. The left wall of the ship could take the explosion and cracked, making the first floor to fall over the crater. Sora was violently shaken and the pavement above her smashed into pieces. The red haired girl only had time to look to her fiancé before being impaled by the steel bars inside the concrete. Tai broken for what he saw, looked instinctively to Kari. His last love on the boat, she was looking to him too embraced by T.K.

"C'mon Kari. Move grab that crack and jump to the water."

"Sora, is gone! My brother…" she cried.

"Forget him. JUMP!"

"No! Tai, TAI!" she screamed. Her big brother was still petrified but started to descend trough the pavement until them. The last truck's chain finally could handle anymore the weight, with a whipping sound it released.

"Forget Tai, I also forgot Matt!" T.K screamed to her. Kari looked upon her boyfriend as truck swept the pavement lying around. The chain almost hit Tai by centimeters; however it didn't miss T.K and hit the blonde's torso dragging his upper body. Kari's face got a splash of his blood, she felt Tai's hand on her shoulder.

"Jump, Kari! JUMP!"

The truck hit the last cars resulting on a last explosion. The same explosion whose flames flew on their direction. Kari did jump into the water, the last thing she heard was her brother screaming in pain.

Underwater the brunette girl felt what looked like a gust of wind sweeping her body. She put her head out of water only to see the ferry's prow falling into her direction.

_O_O_O_

Kari gasped the air, really stressed out. Her eyes were crying, and her heart bumping almost bursting out. She couldn't calm down looking around her she started to realize that was nothing but some kind of dream.

"What's wrong? Kari what's going on?" –T.K asked.

"Nothing…I just…I went through something really crazy!"

"What?"

The clapping sound was heard. Many tourists stopped their business to look for its source.

"Old and…" TK said.

"Rusty motors!" – Kari completed.

"Whow, good one. You really read my thoughts." – he said standing up and walking to the handrail. Kari could see that everything was going on just like on the premonition. Her eyes examined the bench and she found a little bit of wry metal.

"T.K, T.K! T.K! We've got to get out of here."


	3. She's Crazy

Hey, guys sorry for being late. Very, very late, but I'm sure that it happens quite a lot around here! Either way, it's just a small chapter that shows how they got out of the boat and maybe the first death. Who knows who is it... Okay, it«s Ken. "I personally find him a dull character, even though he has this awesome story in Digimon 2). STill, I hope you enjoy and plz leave a review! (even if it's only the grammar errors) XD

* * *

"I don't know why. Just don't ask me, I have this horrible feeling that something…will happen" Kari adverted as her eyes sparkled fear

T.K was calmly looking at her, willing to understand what was she going trough. Disoriented Kari mumbled something letting herself fall on the bench again.

"We'll hear it again, the motors and then there will be things exploding" – Kari screamed drawing some tourists' attention. Sora heard her pleads and got nearer.

"What's up? What's the matter with you? You look pale darling…"

Another cranky noise echoed the ferryboat. Quickly Kari got herself on her feet and started ^to run trough the tourists. T.K and Tai immediately followed her. She was scared that the guys' voices behind her had not a single effect. She kept on running to the cars' path. Mimi and Izzy saw her rushing to them with a preoccupied face. Mimi was about to ask what was going on with her when the boat's captain announced the departure.

"Let's get out of here!" she yelled.

"Kari, what's the problem with you?" Tai asked her. The brunette only sighed terrorized and push her brother aside. Looking to the people she was passing trough she could only remember the fire and screaming.

"NO! Let me out" she screamed alerting the officials. People started to face her surprised. "You'll die! There will be so much fire…" she yelled. Her arm was pulled back by T.K.

"Are you nuts? What's wrong with you?"

"You don't understand, there will be fire and pain, and children screaming…"

"She's a crack head!" someone yelled from above. Kari saw that the boat was already starting to move when she jumped over the breach to the harbour, T.K an Tai did the same.

"We missed the fucking boat. C'mon!" T.K said. Tai shoved him away and hugged his sister crying with fear.

"Calm down. What happened!" Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Yolei appeared right after them. The boat was already leaving the ship when Matt, Davis and Ken arrived to the gates.

"Hey, you staiyn' or you goin' ?" the harbour's official protested, Matt put himself up and jumped, Davis copied him but almost fell to the water, being hold by the harbour's official.

"What's up Kari?" Davis asked preoccupied.

"Little princess is throwing tantrum!" Matt sighed.

"Bug off!" said Mimi.

Kari was being held by a very protective Tai.

"Jump! Ken! Jump…forget it" said Yolei to a confused Ken still on the departing boat. "We'll take the next one, she's having a panic attack." Yolei shouted back.

"Do ye want me to call ye an a'bulance?" the harbour's official asked. Tai denied saying she was fine.

"Guys, what was this stupid idea we just lost everything. We'll have to buy an extra ticket and Ken is there all alone…" Mimi said.

"Ken is there?!" Kari cried. She shoved Tai and started telling them about the visions, about what she had seen.

"Lil' princes…" Matt mumbled.

"Hey, why are you here anyways?""Don't you have a girl to be with?" T.K said defensively. His brother's eyes bugged when he mentioned the girl, which clearly he had forgotten in those minutes, because although it didn't seem : he was concerned. Groans and an explosion was heard over the group's loud discussing voices and the harbour's official laughs.

"Ken…"Yolei whispered.

A smoking column erected from the ferryboat. Suddenly the sound of people screaming bristled their arm's hair. All of them looked back to Kari. It was true, it was happening. People started to throw themselves to the sea, the harbour's official's walkie-talkie emitted some static loud noises and after it:"MAYDAY!MAYDAY" THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION ON THE ENGINE ROOM!MAYDAY!MAYDAY!" The lifeboats were being laid to the sea. Some peopel swam to the harbour, some were being hit by the debris. The seagulls shrieked in fury, flying on a circle over the boat, chanting a deathly melody. Fire and water, together on a devastating spetacle. They watched it all…

"The trucks…The boat will sink just like Titanic!" she said. None of them uttered a sound, they were horrified and started to walk away from near the water. With the exception of Yolei.

"KEN! KEN! KEN! Ken…" she cried. "KEN!"

"He was the first of us to die…" she whispered to Tai, still comforted in his arms.

* * *

I hope you liked it guys! Unfortunately, yes Ken died!

Leave a review where you can tell which character shuld I save form the 180 Curse!


	4. The Memorial

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter!

* * *

It was exactly one week after their suposed dream vacations. All of the media couldn't stop talking about what was already called : The Second Worst Shipwreck on the country's navy history.

_Never was there such a tragic event. The bodies counting went till 102, and authorities suspect that there are still corpses to find. From the 156 passengers only 49 of them survived, havinf used lifeboats to escape or even swam by their own means...__  
_

Kari switched the channel to Channel 4, instead of a woman now was a well suited man in front of the harbour's gates.

_Authorities are still unable to identify the cause of the explosion on the machinery room that iniciated the tragedy. Starokino Company does affirm that safety and regulation measures were correctly held and ..._

Her delicated woman fingers pressed the remote again to change the channel. Now it was another woman reporter...Kari sighed.

...and so on so such thing won't repeat itself. However, it's interesting that some of the survives report that minutes before the boate departured...

"Baby, are you ready?" T.K asked exiting the bathroom. Kari signed him not to speak and volumed the T.V

_...a girl claimed that "there was going to be fire and pain", followed by a group of young people she allegedy saved from the tragic event. The police is highly interested in her, after watching the harbour's record cameras they confirmed the claimings and speculate that this peculiar girl might have the answers for what happened. _

Kari switch off the T.V, and look to her boyfriend with teary eyes.

"WHat do they mean that they think I've got the answers for what hapenned there?" she asked. Until that day even she didn't know what had happened.

"We must go now, or we'll arrive late." T.K said.

Tai drove the car silently all the way to the harbour, Sora would comment on daily things during the trip to break the tension. He was still thinking about Ken and how he had died in that stupid accident, how he could have jumped too but didn't for a matter of seconds. Seconds! The red car parked outside the harbour, slwoly being filled with people. The gates were closed like on a holiday, the bars were decorated with crowns of flowers, pictures of adults and children, crayon drawings, written poems and what else could resist trough a night to cry for someone's soul.

"Have you seen them?" Sora asked while they walked. Tai noded negatively. She sighed and hold is hand tighter. Suddenly both took a glance of their group right in the middle of the gate, they headed there and while walking the group's mourning faces were explained by Ken's picture on the bars.

"Hi " most of them said with a fading smile. Sora opened her purse and took an aromatic candle.

"It was the only one I could find..."she excused. She placed the candle on the floor under Ken's smiling high school portrait. Matt pulled a ligther from his pocket and light the candle. For minutes they stand there looking at the picture, around them there were cries and "God why"s.T.K hugged Kari when she starting crying, a mother next to them had fallen on her knees torned by the pain of loosing a child.

"This is awful..." she sighed.

"Just be calm " T.K tranquilized her.

"Hey, where's Yolei" Sora asked.

"Oh...she couldn't stand to be here. She's home." Izzy explained.

Flashing sounds drew their attention to their backs. A group of journalists was taking photos and asking questions to the officials and the naval company's CEO. After switching some words a little podium was installed which the CEO used to speech:

"My fellow friends, I've already said this but, unfortunately, it's never too much to apolagize on such a tragic event that changed so many lives. At this evening we cry the death of many passengers, including children that passed away. One of these victims was Captain Okine, a suitable, respectable and righteous man that always loved his job and values. However, no man could have stopped this... this ... event. The remaining bodies will be recovered, as the this company's efforts will be incessant, about the wreckship in itself we haven't had any conclusions about what hapenned. It wa sproven, by ocular witnesses that it started with an explosion on the engine room but there's still no cause to enlight such explosion..." The CEO continued to talk making his best work to avoid the tricky questions and critics.

"Guys, I must go now. You know I've got a problem at the office" Izzy warned looking to its cellphone.

"We're going to..." T.K said, "There isn't much to do here".

The group agreed on going to their homes. T.K supported Kari, some how she had the strange feeling that she could have saved those people too,not only herself and her friends. Somehow she felt guilty of the deaths.

"Sorry, sorry! Are you Miss Kamiya?" a woman asked. Kari nodded with her head gently.

"John, John we found her, hurry up! Miss Kamiya please gives some words on the claimings that report your prediction on the event."

A crowd of journalists started to flash the couple, T.K instinctively put his arms around her.

"How did you know about it?" another women shrieked in the middle of the confusion holding a recorder.

"Did you do it?" a reporter asked.

Kari was gaping and feeling threatned.

"Just leave us alone" T.K shouted while getting out of there. The couple found the group and they got together.

"What's happening?!" Sora asked them. But the flashing waves explained it before the scared lovers. Each one got inside their cars and drove. Some home, others to work but all of them with the same thought: that was the last time they'd visit the harbour in years.


	5. ACDC

**Here it is guys another update! This time Death strikes one of our digidestinies! It's little chapter but I'd like you to tell me how you liked the death sequences, if I should be more simple or more complex. And remember there's always palce for someone to escape death. Give me your ideas and bets on whom of the digidestinies should be spared of the 180 Curse!**

:)

The computers' buzz echoed on the room. Alone Izzy drank his cup of coffee and kept on typing codes and data on the machine. There had been a crash on the system, and if he didn't fix it the next hell would be unleashed on the company.

"Just one more line" he said to himself, sipped the mug and placed the mug on the printing machine near him. The computers had been working all day long, the heat was becoming unbearable. Izzy stopped at mid of the code and opened a wind. The calm breeze gently ran through his hair, it smelled like ocean. What meant there would be a storm nearby. Rapidly typing Izzy couldn't think of anything else, he was happy with his job and although life was short and directionless he would mind spending it on those four walls. The gentle breeze suddenly turned into a gust that swept the window and it swung taking down the coffee mug.

"Damn it" Izzy said hearing the mug braking on the floor . He stood up and bend over his desk, the coffee had soaked the electrical cables and the computer's battery. He caught part of the mug, tangled on the cables. However there were still some shards. He went to the bathroom cursing his luck and took a toilet paper roll. Back on the room he cleared his desk and bend over it again, head upside down to reach the shards on the floor. What he couldn't see was that one of the shards was lodged on the cable's rubber protection. Izzy took it out leaving the copper filaments unprotected. All the shards were in his hand, however he looked and there it was another one. A little shard near the wall, the farest it could have gone. Izzy bent over again, this time he almost had to put his feet up in the air. His right hand on a coffee puddle and the left tried to reach the glass. His body rubbed the printing machine cables that started to get out of their USB entries, One of them fell , the other one two, and the other, one more and the unprotected cable would fall realized what was happening, his hands caught the shard and in an impulse he t hrew his body back on the desk, shaking it all, the unprotected cable fell on the coffee puddle. And of course, nothing happened!

"What a mess, ow!" –Izzy looked to his finger. The shard had cut him. A big red drop of blood fell on the desk, on a perfect circle. "Stupid me! I'll get the rest cleaned up tomorrow!"

Sora was watching the news, all of that looked so strange. She couldn't believe Ken had died yet. She had already chosen the black dress she would be wearing the next day, at Ken's funeral. She picked up her iPhone and messaged Tai.

"How R U?"

"Fine" he replied.

"Ready for 2morrow? "

"IDK!"

"I love you, Tai!"

"Me 2!"

She smiled thinking how lucky she was having escaped form that horrible accident. She considered herself a lucky girl.

Izzy was driving home. He had finished all of the work and was thinking what would his boss say when he found out he'd been there all night long. His boss was generous a good bonus would be certainly coming out at the end of the month. A pick-up truck, full with construction material cut him off.

"Stupid ass" he muttered. The truck went on and turned on the curve, where a traffic light attended the cars, in the moment Izzy got there it turned red. Looking at the post he noticed a camera.

"Damn it." He was a following man he wasn't going to break the rules now, although it was a 4 a.m and the streets were deserted. He turned up the radio, one of his favourite music was on, AC/DC, Highway to Hell.

"Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell"

Bored of waiting Izzy could see that something was wrong with the traffic light. Hey, it had his company's logo on it, the traffic light's software was ran by his company, the very same room he left. Fed up he got out of the car to the traffic light, there was a camera so he had to be polite. He pressed the button to change the color, but nothing happened. He kept on pressing it on semi-rage state.

"C'mon!" he shouted. The traffic light suddenly exploded on a overheating released sparkles over the place, Izzy fell on his back and sacred went back to the car. He started the engine but the electrical wire that fed the traffic light was burning and fell on top of the car.

"What's happening!" he said clearly seeing the raging wire dancing dangerously near the car. Scared Izzy drove on but the wire tangled on the right back wheel. The electrical part touched the car's metal and the electricity covered it, the glasses shattered. Izzy got his face cut by the shards, he took his hand to the face in agony, he could barely open his eyes. His hands were bloody. A shaking Izzy tried to open the car's door, but it was locked, he put his hands on the uncloking pin but the blood and light glasses on his fingers made it unbearable. Screaming in pain he could see that the houses nearby were turning on the lights, there were people with cell phones on the balconies of the buildings nearby. Izzy put himself on the seat and tried to crawl out of the car by sliding on the capot. The electrical wire lost the power and wasn't active no more. Izzy was sliding out of the car when he heard a buzz, he stopped and looked up focusing with his poor sight, he saw the traffic light was red, although there was no electricity it turned red. Just like his drop of blood on the desk! People got out of the houses and rushed to him, however without a sound the traffic light box loosened and fell right on his head.

And he died, listening to AC/DC! J


	6. Cemetery

T.K held Kari's hand before entering the cemetery. Ken's family's cries could be already heard, specially the mother's.

"Losing two sons on a lifetime must be the worst pain ever" Kari said. T.K kept silent looking down. The ceremony was already taking place, the coffin was being put on the grave already. The couple didn't salute anybody, one simple nod was enough. Ken's cries were heartbreaking. Kari looked away from the coffin, she didn't want to see her friend being buried. She looked to the group's reactions. Sora's face was washed in tears, Tai just like T.K held her hand but was expressionless. Behind them Matt cried too, Mimi although, had a gelid face. She was checking her nails constantly, Kari knew her well, she was dying inside. Davis got up of the chair when the gravediggers started to fill the grave with dirt.

In less than five minutes Ken's grave was full, T.K's hand gripe hurt Kari, the brunette looked at him and saw him crying staring at the grave.

"T.K, honey, you're hurting me " she told him. He softened his gripe but kept on holding her hand firmly.

The couple walked away with the rest of them, Matt had already gone on an opposite direction. Mimi walked away from them like she was an outcast, chewing a gum she was lost on her thoughts.

"Neither is Izzy nor Yolei here" Tai pointed has chit chat to break the ice.

"Yolei wasn't capable of coming, she's too perturbed. Now, what happened to Izzy I have no idea at all!" Sora commented dully. Step by step they got until the cemetery's gates.

"Wait here, I'm getting the car" Tai told Sora.

"I'll go too" T.K said going after him.

Sora and Kari kept quiet, Kari looked behind her, Mimi was coming but Davis had disappeared for some reason. It was being a hard moment for everybody, she wondered how he was doing, maybe he needed some help. She had dated him before she found love by T.K's side, and she couldn't lie to herself, she had had great times with Davis. Coming near him to comfort on another time would have been awkward, but the circumstances at the time were justified.

"Ah, Kari" Sora called. The brunette looked to her front and saw a big, tall black man coming to their direction. The man had almost no expression apart from a wise and a bit arrogant smirk.

"Sorry to bother you" he said."Are you here for the burying of Ken Ichijouji, one of the victims on 180 Ferry-Boat…"

"Yes…" both said. Mimi finally reached them and stood near Sora trying to understand the man.

"I'm sorry, I hope he's in peace. That accident was a real catastrophe, Death really did its best…"  
"For our dismay" Mimi said. "We almost died too…"

"Really!" he said interested. " Ain't that lucky, but escaping Death isn't always that easy. Actually it never is!"

"What does that mean?" Kari asked like if she was meant too. The man smiled creepily at the three, then he silenced while looking deeply at Kari's eyes.

"We should be going" Sora said while the man was taking all that time.

"You were the one girl, weren't you? Having the premonition? You were the girl that got all of those visions and freaked out…"

Kari gasped out of hair.

"We should be going, Tai is coming" Sora said holding Kari's hand and pulling, but the brunette didn't move.

"Don't be afraid, only if were alone. That has happened before, just like what always happens next"

"Let's go , Kari" Mimi asked.

"What happens next?"

"Death goes one by one after who escaped, like a serial killer. Turning your fears and nightmares to your last sights. The Death's Chain…"

"Sorry, you're scaring us!" Sora intervened. " Are you taking any kind of pleasure out of it?"

"Do you know how many times I've seen this?""Death isn't that "natural" it has a will…A will it's determined to keep, you're cursed. You should know that… You can survive the curse, you can avoid it…"

T.K and Tai arrived on a car and pulled near them.

"How can we do it?" she asked.

"Who's she talking too?" Tai asked putting his head out of the window.

"You can visit me…at the morgue. We'll meet soon."

"Let's go, Kari" Sora asked. The brunette got inside T.K's car, Mimi asked them for a ride and got in too.

"That was creepy!" Mimi commented, applying her make-up on the back seat.

"What was creepy? What was the man saying to you?" T.K asked curious.

"Nothing…nothing important"


	7. Death does come after us

Kari had told T.K what had happened to them on the cemetery, strangely he felt touched by the creepy man's warning and had been quiet since then. The couple invited Sora and Tai to hang around their home for some time together, Mimi chose to go shopping. (Actually she went to movie all by herself). T.K was on his pc all alone on his room.

"Just lower a little bit the volume, Tai" Kari said to his brother, watching the game."I think he's trying to write something." Tai nodded and even muted the TV.

"How's Yolei doing?" Kari asked.

"I talked to her yesterday, it's been three days she hasn't left home."

"We should visit her" Kari said. "She needs us so much right now."

"Why don't you call her right now" Tai said. "Maybe we could pass by today."

Sora took her phone out of the pocket and dialled Yolei's number.

Yolei woke up from her semi-sleeping state. On the apartment's floor there were card boxes everywhere full of items such as clothes and decorations. She was moving, planning to live with her mother and leave the apartment she was renting with Ken. A five years old relationship that ended in a single second. In her head she could still see the ferry-boat exploding. Why did she left him? It would have been better to die with him, than to be like she was now. He was the love of his life…And they! They weren't importing at all. They hadn't even come to her house to visit her. Yolei picked up the phone and saw that Sora was calling her. A wave of rage hit her chest in that precisely moment. "Bitch" she thought. Angrily she threw her phone against the wall. It broke in two and the glass shards fell on the electrical wires that fed the fish tank. The phone's battery fell on the fish tank with a gulp.

Yolei cursed her luck. She was so angry, and now she had done worse. She went to the the fish tank and emerged her hand catching the battery.

"Shit. This has lithium…" she muttered and shook the battery splashing water on the wall, the same water that fell on the glass cut wires. Yolei bent over and caught one of the phone's part that she put on her desk. The water drops splashed the cut cables and it started to smoke. Yolei went to the bathroom, she needed to calm herself down. She needed something to make her quit her anxiety and wrath. And what better than a pill? On the bathroom, she opened the cabinet over the sink and grabbed a Xanax. She took a pill and flushed it down with a glass of water.

BAAAAM! A blasting sound echoed through the air. Yolei got out of the bathroom to the room, there she went to the window and saw what had happened. Outside on the street, a truck with a ladder and a crane helped the installation of external air conditioners on the building's frontage. One of the air conditioners had fallen and was now destroyed in pieces over the street's pavement. The smoke coming from the cables kept elevating, and the water affected wires started to sparkle. Yolei wasn't aware of that, she just shut her window after giving the workers a mean look.

She went back to the bathroom took the scissors and cut an label on shirt that was itching her. She looked to the mirror and though:"What if I cut a vein? This would end up right here, right now."

"Where are you going?" Tai asked watching his girlfriend putting on her coat.

"I'm going to Yolei's, I want to check on her" she said.

"I'll go with you" Kari said. "Just let me grab my coat too".

"You guys want to come?" Sora asked. Tai gave a busy look with the remote on his hand and T.K was so absorbed on his Internet research that didn't even hear her.

"Bye guys!"

The sparkles ignited the wires, in seconds it exploded and the lights went off. Yolei jumped and let the scissors fall on the bathroom floor. She was barefoot! She had to walk to the hall and restart the electricity on the electric box. Yolei stepped and didn't feel the scissors, now that she didn't have it in her hands it was actually much more scary. Luckily she got out of the bathroom without no harm. She knew her way to the hall, the kitchen windows were opened and light was coming trough. Outside the window, the air conditioners were being elevated on a crane. She went to the electric box and touched the button again. The electricity came back again. She was relived, however a strange noise was now echoing. A mechanical noise, like a car makes before the tire bursts. Yolei entered the kitchen, the floor suddenly wasn't that steady, the Xanax started to make its effect. She stopped and detected where the sound was coming from: the fridge.

"It's the cooler again, I bet" she said to herself. The fridge was placed besides the kitchen counter. She leaned over the counter and pushed the fridge. Damn, was that heavy! Behind the machine a quantity of plastic pipes and tubes. She opened a valve to let the cooling liquid back again on the system. The liquid wasn't running normally, Yolei's head was going numb and she began to feel drowsy. She touched the cooling liquid tube again and shook it, but the tube broke and leaked, the cooling liquid fell on her hand.

"Shit!"she exclaimed. The cooling liquid started to burn on her hand. Yolei ran to the sink and opened the tap, on the hot side. The sudden request for hot water made the heater tremble. The cooling liquid kept on oozing and falling on the other tubes, electrical wires and gas tubes. The surface cooled and got stiffer, the gas pressure from the heater's need to heat the water made it broke. Yolei didn't even acknowledge what happened, but besides a cooling liquid leak she now had a gas leak. She turned the tap off and cleaned her hand with a cloth. While she was feeling more and more drowsy. The cooling liquid kept on dissolving the tubes, the gas was getting out with hissing sound.

"Is this gas?" she wondered smelling the air. That was when the phone rang, she picked it up and heard Sora's voice from the other side.

"Yolei, honey, we're going to your home, is that Ok? I'm taking Kari with me, maybe we'll stop by a video club and get a movie. What do you think?"

"Ok…"

"Really?" –Sora asked. The girls had stopped on the traffic signs, Kari looked to the street and saw something falling from a building on the reflecting mirror. Scared she looked back to the sidewalk, on Sora's side but saw nothing there. Everything was normal.

"Yes, yes…Wait a moment. Ken? Is that you? Yolei I got to go…" Yolei said turning the phone off.

"What happened?" Kari asked Sora whose face was concerned.

"She just said…Ken. Talking like if he was there she said. A car behind them beeped and Sora had to drive again. Something was wrong, they were now heading right towards Yolei's.

Yolei was walking like if she was on a ship. Someone was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Who's there?" she asked. It looked like him, it looked like Ken. Just like he used to do every Saturday morning, getting out of bed, sitting on the table on his boxers and sleeping shirt and reading the news. She got closer to him, each step looked like an eternity until she could finally see his face one more time.

"Ken?" She put her hand on his shoulders and he turned around to show his blazed and burnt face. Yolei screamed and walked back, Ken stood up, his face was burnt like his arms and torso. Yolei closed her eyes, a quickly thought assaulted her: it's not real. Already near the kitchen door she reached for the switches and turned on the lights. When the kitchen lights sturned on Ken disappeared. However the bulb broke and hell broke free. The ceiling suddenly transformed on a fire ball that spread through all the kitchen. She threw herself to the floor and saw the gas igniting and burning, the walls were shaking with the explosion.

"I didn't know you were in hell, Ken. Why? Why?" she screamed. The gas burned and like and explosion on space, the flames disappeared to the gas leak and burned the tubes. Yolei crawled out of the kitchen.

"Dude, what happened?" one of the workers asked, while the building shook. Sora's car parked besides the sidewalk and they got out. Yolei got on her feet and ran to her bedroom. She put her hands on the window and tried to open the window. She was scared because she knew it would be seconds until the fire consumed all the gas on the tubes until the main gas pipe under it. Drowsy and unstable she tried to open the window. She caught a glimpse of both Sora and Kari waving at her.

"She looks afflicted" Kari commented.

Yolei finally opened the window. The explosion had badly shaken the building and loosened the old air conditioners. The window being forced was a last dropped. One of the old air conditioners gave its way (another one), Yolei put her head out right in time to be beheaded by the falling object. Sora and Kari's heart stopped. The air conditioner fell on the street, and her corpse was swinging. All the building shook violently and Yolei's apartment exploded.

"Step back!" Sora said to a paralyzed Kari, having to push her before the glass shards hit her.

The girls hugged.

"What happened?"

"He was right! Death does come after us…"Kari whispered.


End file.
